Just not Meant to Be
by mysteryshadow
Summary: Kori Anders is just your average high school student, or so she leads everybody to believe. But revenge runs thick through her blood. The only way to cure it? To seek out and then kill Robin. RxS AUish...I guess.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters.**_

A/N: Just a little heads up you guys, the Teen Titans don't exist. Robin is the only superhero of Jump City. Other then that, every other TT character is just a normal human being.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Red Caper, you're clear. Security cameras are now down, but do not take route four and seven. I repeat, do not take route four and seven. There are guards."

"Gotcha. I'll take the number five," Ryan Anders calmly answered.

Scuffs of his bright red hair stuck out of his black cap. He stealthily moved along the wall, making his way toward his target; the treasured emerald belonging to the rich old sucker who had donated it. He chuckled inwardly at the thought of the security guards coming to check the museum in the morning only to find the priceless jewel gone. Now they, they were be the real suckers. He almost felt sorry for the guards.

Heh, _almost_.

His gloved hands touched the glass case delicately, as he stood memorized by the beauty of the gem.

"I wish you could see this, sis. I really do. It's the most beautiful thing in the world. Hey, it even matches your eyes!" Ryan whispered.

Kori Anders blushed on the other side. Her younger brother was putting his life on the line and yet all he could think about was compliments. She watched Ryan from the security camera that she had tapped into. She would swipe the memory after. However, her main concern at the moment was Ryan. Sure, they had gotten lucky so far and no one had been able to catch them; but who could actually say that they wouldn't be caught tonight, or any other night? Ryan was getting bolder in his attempts and Kori was having a bad feeling in her gut. Something was going to happen tonight, something bad.

"Ryan, please be careful."

"You know I always am."

Ryan opened the case and removed the precious stone out. Mission complete. Later, he'd be out of here and a couple hundred thousand dollars richer. He lips curved upwards. Kori was such a worrier. They were the unstoppable Red Capers; nothing would be able to bring them down.

He placed the emerald in one of the pockets inside his shirt and zipped it up.

"There. Nice and comfy." He patted his shirt just to be sure.

He started walking back to the glass pane that he removed up on the ceiling when he was coming in.

"Where do you think you're going with that?"

Ryan froze.

"Ryan! Who is that?" Kori voice hissed in Ryan's ear.

"You know, stealing's wrong."

Ryan eyes went to the ceiling.

There, sitting on top of the glass ceiling with their legs dangling down from the pane that he had removed was Robin, boy wonder of Jump City.

Ryan cursed under his breath. What would he do? He needed to think of a plan and he had to do it fast. But for now, he had to play it cool.

"Ryan! What is it? What's going on?" Kori whispered desperately.

Ryan gave a nice toothy grin to his adversary.

"Well, I guess I just wasn't brought up right." Ryan said casually, bringing his hand to his forehead and trailing it down to his ear, smoothly taking out the earpiece with him. He brought his hand to his side and dropped the earpiece behind him. He lifted his heel to rest lightly on the earpiece. He wouldn't drag Kori down with him.

"It doesn't take much brains to figure out that, _Robin_." Ryan said, deliberately saying the superhero's name a bit louder the rest.

Kori gasped.

"Ryan! You've got to get out of there! Drop the jewel and get out! Ryan do you hear me?"

Ryan raised his heel and ground it into the earpiece, smashing it to bits.

Loud static sounded from Kori's laptop.

"RYAN!" Kori screamed. She grasped the screen, shaking it vividly.

This couldn't be happening… 

Kori gripped her laptop until her knuckles were white, hoping that somehow, someway Ryan would appear on the screen laughing and saying that this was all a joke.

But he never came back… 

_Ryan had left me all alone…_

_All alone to suffer._

"RYAAAN!"

----------------------------------------

I remember that day well. A year has passed now, and still no Ryan. I spend every single moment of my life despising that bastard. Though I don't know who his real identity is, I'll find him. I'll find him, and do to him what he did to my brother.

I hate him.

I can't stand him.

I'll hunt him down and destroy everything he treasures.

I _will_ kill Robin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WHOA! That was short. But hey, what can you expect from a prologue? Anyway, constructive cirtism appreciated. R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters.**_

A/N: Carmen is Blackfire for those of you who don't know. Robin should appear next chapter.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**BOY WONDER CATCHES RED CAPER!"**

My hands shook as I read the headline of the Daily Jump City News.

_Why?_

How did things end this way? Where did everything go wrong?

_You were protecting me, weren't you Ryan?_

My face grew paler by the second as I read more of the front-page news.

_From that stupid, stupid Robin._

Things weren't always this way. No, Ryan and I were not always like this. We had never even dreamed of our new life to be this way. It all started that fateful day…

----------------------------------------------------

"Kids! Please come down, your father and I have some news to tell you," my mother gently called out to the two of us.

Thundering steps could be heard above the kitchen.

"Yeah! Ryan slides into home and defeats Kori yet again! Who's the man?" Ryan cried, pumping his fists in the air.

"Oh c'mon Ryan. We weren't even racing," I answered coming up behind him and ruffling his untamed hair.

"You're just a sore loser."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"You're such a baby!" I said, crossing my arms and putting my lips in a pout.

"I'm rubber, you're glue. Whatever you say bounces back to yoooou!" he sang arrogantly.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't resist a smile. "Come here, you!" I pulled him into a headlock.

"Kori stop bullying your brother, and Ryan stop pretending to be a little girl." Father pulled us apart and made Ryan stop squealing.

"Geez. You two are such babies. Grow up! You're embarrassing to be around," Carmen sighed, walking into the scene. "I can't believe you're going to grade ten already, " she said, waving her finger at me, "You act Ryan's age!"

"I do not!" I argued.

"Uh, yeah you do!" she retorted.

Mother rubbed her temples. We were all here. From I-don't-want-to-be-here Carmen to happy-go-lucky Ryan and of course, me. The Anders children sat down at the kitchen table.

Mother cleared her throat. "As you all know, Carmen is now in her second year of College. Your father and I decided last night, that in order to save money…"

"…We'll be moving to Jump City so Carmen won't have to live in the expensive residence," Father finished.

"_WHAT!_" Carmen, Ryan, and I all exclaimed.

"I'll have to live with _you _guys? Are you joking? That's totally so gross!" Carmen screamed.

"What about my friends? I'm just got settled into high school! I won't know anyone!" I cried.

"Dad! Jump City? Are you crazy? That's where all the lowlifes live!" Ryan objected.

Father and Mother exchanged glances and exhaled.

"First of all Carmen, what is wrong with us living with you? We're a family aren't we? Secondly, Kori, you'll just make new friends at your new high school. Thirdly, Ryan, city folk are not lowlifes. I don't care what you've heard at school or how much you want to stay, but your father and I both agree that this a wise decision," Mother said sternly.

Mother was annoyed and when she was like that, no one could disagree with her. The three of us stared at the ground furiously. The silence in the room was intense. Then Father decided to go and make it worse.

"…And anyways, this will be fun you guys!"

Our heads whipped up, our eyes glaring.

"Or not…" he muttered.

In the end, we had moved to Jump City. Mother kept reassuring that everything was going to be just fine, but everything was _not_ fine. It hadn't been even a _week_ since we left when the accident happened…

"Look, I know you kids think that your Father and I were unreasonable, but we did this for the best. Tamaran's education system wasn't the best. We only wanted to let you kids have a better future," Mother tried to explain. She looked at us.

We averted our gazes. Couldn't she just see that this was the wrong choice? The city wasn't for us. We belonged in the country. We belonged in Tamaran!

Father stepped in and put a hand on Mother's arm. He gave her a light smile. She nodded.

"Fine. Let's move back since you're all in such disagreement," Father said.

Everyone's head shot up.

"Are you serious?" we were all overjoyed.

"But…" Mother started.

We groaned. The infamous but. We waited for the condition.

"You have to at least give it a chance. Stay for one year. If you still hate it… we'll leave."

Carmen stood up and left the room. Ryan put his head in his arms. I scoffed. What was the difference? By the end of the year, she'd just tell us to stay for another.

"I know you guys don't like the sound of it, but please, just give it a chance."

"Yeah, whatever,"

The family had gone from worse to downright terrible.

"Well then, it's time to go to work, right honey?" Father asked.

We all knew that was a lie. Mother and Father hadn't started working yet. They had taken a leave due to our move. Father just made up that excuse so that they could go out for some air. So that he would be able to calm her down. Talk some sense into her.

_Like that would do any good._

I remember it so clearly. My father ushered Mother out of the door. We didn't even say good-bye. We just watched them go. We just watched them go without even saying a simple "Be safe" or "I love you". We were blinded with frustration and now our lives are filled with regret.

-----------------------------------------**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yeah, this is basically kinda a background on what happened in the past. I might be continuing it next time for the first bit, but after that it should go back to the present. If anything is unclear, please ask and I'll try to clarify it next chapter. Constructive critism appreciated.


End file.
